


Fairy Tales and Other Lies

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Alex spins a tale to gain his freedom.





	Fairy Tales and Other Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Fairy Tales and Other Lies by Frankie

Fairy Tales and Other Lies  
by Frankie  
June 1999  
Disclaimers: CC and I did rock, paper, scissors for them....he beat me 3 out of 5, dammit.  
Rating/Pairing: NC-17 for m/m sex (yeah!), M/K  
Spoilers: Anasazi  
Summary: Alex spins a tale to gain his freedom.  
Notes: Thanks for the beta, Lucy! Sue, I'm sorry this made you sad. This is my response to the Alexian Nights challenge on TER/MA. It's not AU, and I'm taking Row at her word when she says there are no wrong responses J  
Feedback: Yes please.   
My other stories are on TER/MA http://www.squidge.org/terma/

* * *

Fairy Tales and Other Lies  
by Frankie

==========

The apartment was dark, the blinds closed, as Alex Krycek rifled through the assorted personal papers on Agent Mulder's desk. He'd been sent to acquire the file Mulder's unknown informant had given him. This was merely the latest in a long line of attempts at thwarting any efforts to discover the truth Krycek's employers were trying so desperately to hide. Smiling as he fingered the credit card statements and telephone bills that were evidence of Mulder's sex life, or lack thereof, Krycek soon found the folder in question. He was about to slip it inside his jacket and make a hasty retreat when he heard the sharp, all too familiar sound of a gun being cocked behind him.

"Drop the file and turn around slowly, you son of a bitch."

Krycek put up his hands in a casual gesture of surrender and complied. His manner was relaxed as he eyed his former partner, giving away nothing of the cold dread that has taken hold in the pit of his stomach. From the look on Mulder's face, Krycek knew he'd be lucky if he only ended up in prison and not the county morgue. Mulder quickly relieved Krycek of the weapon he was carrying.

"Well, Krycek, any last words?"

Krycek thought for a second. "Mulder, you can't kill me."

"Why not, you lying sack of shit? You've broken into my apartment and have a gun." He briefly examined the weapon before tucking it into the waistband of his trousers. "Factor in your being a wanted man and I believe I *can* kill you."

Krycek stammered involuntarily as he tried to construct a reason Mulder should let him live. "I-I know things about people that you should know."

Mulder frowned and tilted his head slightly. "Come on Alex. Even you can come up with something better than that. What could you possibly have that would stop me from pulling this trigger?"

"Information, Mulder. If you kill me, you'll never know what it is that I know about you and the X-Files." He paused, trying to read Mulder's face. "And the people you're working with."

The expression on Mulder's face didn't change. "Why should I believe you?"

"You're going to kill me anyway, right? Let me tell you this one thing and then you can decide if you want to know more. I may be worth more to you alive."

A disbelieving chuckle and Mulder lowered the gun an inch. "Krycek, that's the biggest load of bullshit you've ever tried to sling. You're worth nothing to me now. I don't need you alive."

"Fine...fine," Krycek said, suddenly looking defeated. "Kill me." He dropped to his knees and closed his eyes.

As Mulder watched the unexpected surrender of his enemy, he was overwhelmed by curiosity and surprise. Perhaps Krycek was telling the truth for once. Maybe he did have some information that would be of use. If Mulder heard him out and was not satisfied with what was revealed, he would still be able to take Krycek into custody.

"Okay, Krycek." Mulder lowered his gun a fraction more, but still kept it trained on the younger man. "I'm not going to kill you."

Startled green eyes opened but didn't waver as they were caught by Mulder's in a challenging stare.

"I don't understand."

"If you really have something to tell me, I'll listen. If what you tell me doesn't help me, I'll arrest you, but I won't kill you."

"Mulder, if you take me into custody, you might as well kill me because there's no way I'm gonna last a day in jail."

Mulder took a seat on his couch, his gun still on Krycek. "Then you'd better make this worth my while, don't you think?"

Krycek started to stand up but Mulder stopped him. "Stay right there on the floor." Putting his hands up in supplication, Krycek sat back on his heels. "Start talking."

"Your boss is not the man you think he is. I know that you've had your doubts at times but then he has done something to make you believe he's on your side."

"What are you talking about, Krycek? Skinner's my and Scully's ally."

Mulder was taken aback by the wry smile that spread across Krycek's face.

"Do you think that wasn't planned? What makes you think that every move he's made was not on someone else's orders?"

"Who, the cancer man?"

Ignoring Mulder's question, Krycek continued. "Every action that Skinner has taken has been under the direction of someone else. You think you know everyone involved in keeping you from finding the truth, but you couldn't be more wrong. You also think you know who your true allies are."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Let me explain." Mulder shrugged and Krycek began his story. "When I first joined the FBI, I was promised the opportunity of advancement. They saw in me the potential to be a great agent and even mentioned they thought I could reach the position of Director one day."

"Who're 'they'?"

"It doesn't matter. I was given names, but none of them were real. I hadn't realized that these men were not recruiting solely for the FBI. They were higher than any branch of the government."

Mulder sat forward. "Why were they interested in you?"

"My family was very powerful politically and the torch was to be passed to me after my father retired. When I made clear my intentions to have a career at the Bureau, the men my father worked with recruited me in the hope that I could put what I'd learned from my family to work for them. I really did have a lot of promise." For a moment, Krycek looked wistful and Mulder felt a twinge of something not unlike sympathy. It soon vanished as he forced himself to remember exactly who he was dealing with.

"Krycek, you told me your parents were Cold War immigrants."

"Don't tell me you believe everything I say. If I'd known that, I would have told you how I felt about--" He cleared his throat and looked down. "I was well prepared for everything I did and said to you."

"Then how do I know you're telling me the truth now?"

"You don't, but I have no reason to lie to you." He caught Mulder's eye and didn't look away until the gaze was broken by the other man. Smiling at his small victory, he watched his former partner for a moment before going on.

"Once they had convinced me that I would have a future in the Bureau and the chance to define who I was apart from my family, I was more than eager to join the ranks. My father warned me that I was getting in over my head, but that just made me want it even more. I thought he was afraid I would end up outshining him and he couldn't stand the competition from his own son."

"Why did you think your own father would feel that way?" Mulder was getting interested in what Krycek was telling him and Krycek started to sense that he might be able to walk away from this a free man.

"While I was growing up he always compared whatever I did to himself at that age. His first girlfriend was prettier than mine, his grades were higher than mine, his valedictory speech was better than mine, he knew more languages than I did. The one thing I knew I could best him in was a career with the FBI."

"Did you choose the Bureau for any particular reason?"

Krycek looked down at his hands and Mulder thought he looked just a little embarrassed.

"Yes. He had been rejected when he'd applied for admission to Quantico and I knew that the thought of his son being able to go where he was unable to..." Krycek looked up. "I'm sure you can understand that I just wanted to be better than him at something. The Bureau gave me that chance."

Mulder nodded and gestured for Krycek to continue.

"When I shocked my father by graduating from the academy, it was the greatest day of my life. I knew I had a marvelous career ahead of me and nothing would stop me from getting what I wanted."

"So, what happened? Why did you give up everything for a career in betrayal?" The question was bitter, but the tone was inquisitive.

Krycek sighed. "Once I was given a position there, they reneged on everything they had promised me."

"Why didn't you leave then?"

"They made threats against my family. As much as I disliked my father, I loved my mother and didn't want anything to happen to either of them. As I got more deeply involved, they found other people to threaten in order to keep me in line."

"Who?"

Krycek once again looked at the floor and coughed quietly. "People they knew I wanted to protect. People who meant a lot to me that they could use against me." He looked up at Mulder and saw a confused expression on the agent's face. "It's not important. What is important is what I did and what I can tell you about your boss.

"Skinner and I started our affair soon after I was assigned to be your partner." Ignoring the choked gasp Mulder emitted, Krycek went on. "My superiors thought it would be best if I could ensure his cooperation by providing them with proper blackmail material if it should ever become necessary."

"Is that how these men you work for have controlled him?"

"Yes."

By now Mulder had his gun resting in his lap. Krycek knew that he'd be able to catch him off guard and escape without having to say another word, but chose to let him be.

Mulder shook his head. "I don't believe you had an affair with Skinner. He's not gay. He was married for chrissake."

"That doesn't mean a damn thing. All I can ask you to do is believe me when I tell you that he and I were involved."

"Why would he put his career on the line like that? If word of it got out-"

"Dammit, Mulder, that's not the point. Skinner is the one who killed your father!"

The sudden exclamation silenced Mulder immediately and he felt as if he'd been dealt a blow. "I don't believe you. You're a liar." His words were barely above a whisper and his expression was one of stunned disbelief.

Krycek moved forward a little. "No, I'm not. Not this time."

"But why? How?"

"Do you remember the night you found me outside your apartment building and accused me of shooting your father?" Mulder nodded. "That's when I knew what had happened. The men I work for had given him an ultimatum; kill Bill Mulder or lose everything. I never thought he'd do that to you, but it was his choice to make."

"What about Scully's sister?"

"That was done by a former associate of mine. I admit I was there when the shooting took place, but I was not the one who pulled the trigger. Skinner was originally supposed to kill Scully, but at the last second, Cardinale was given the order."

"So, he used the same gun Skinner had shot my father with?"

Krycek nodded slowly.

"But what about all the things he's done to help us? Why would he do that?"

"I told you, Mulder. Every move Skinner made was planned."

Mulder shook his head as if trying to recover from a blow. "Then why did you beat him up in the stairwell that one time?"

"He told you that?" Krycek asked, his eyes wide. "Mulder, I have never touched Skinner in anger, nevermind beaten him up. That must be a cover story he came up with the explain why he gave me the DAT tape. It would have been nice if he'd let me in on it." He grinned, then seeing all remaining doubt drain from Mulder's face, sobered instantly.

"Mulder?" Krycek crawled forward until he was close enough to touch the other man's knee. "Mulder, will you be all right?"

"No, I won't." His voice broke and for a moment, Krycek wondered if tears would follow. "Why are you telling me this? How can I know you're telling me the truth?"

Krycek shrugged. "What choice do I have? You're either going to kill me or arrest me. The one thing that I really want will never be mine so I have nothing left to lose. Besides, what would I gain by lying to you?"

Mulder dropped his gun in his lap and raised his hands, wearily rubbing them over his tired face. "You can go."

"What?"

"Go. I know it's your freedom that you want, so go."

Krycek stood up, amazed that he had succeeded in securing his freedom, but felt an unexpected rush of pity at the pathetic expression on his former partner's face. It was then that he knew he wouldn't be satisfied leaving Mulder only with the tale he'd been told.

"There's one other thing that's more important to me than my freedom."

"What's that?"

"You."

Mulder's head jerked up and he narrowed his eyes in an effort to determine if the other man was telling the truth. For once in his life, Krycek's face appeared to be revealing exactly what he was feeling. Either that or he was a damn fine actor.

"Krycek, you're free. You don't have to tell me anything more."

"I want you to know that every time I was with Skinner, I was wishing it was you."

"You...I don't understand. What are you telling me?"

Krycek brought himself up on his knees and placed his hands on Mulder's thighs. "Isn't it obvious? Wasn't it all obvious to you when we were partners? Whose life do you think my employers threatened after my family's?" He searched Mulder's eyes for a hint of understanding, and sensing he was on his way to finding it, went on. "I wanted to protect you, Mulder."

"I don't want to believe you. I have no reason to."

"I know, but think about it. If I wanted to lie to you, I wouldn't say something this ridiculous, would I? Shouldn't that show you that I'm telling you the truth?"

Mulder's head fell back against the couch and he closed his eyes. "I don't know. I have no idea who to believe anymore. You're the last person I want to listen to, but you're the only person who doesn't have anything to gain by lying to me."

Krycek hid the smile that was threatening to reveal his deception. "You're wrong, Mulder. I'm gambling on my freedom. It would be easy for me to tell you all sorts of lies to guarantee you'd let me go. Instead I've told you the truth about everything...including how I feel about you."

Mulder shook his head, slowly at first, then more vigorously as he tried to deny the feelings that Krycek's words were dredging up within him. Feelings he'd thought he had long since buried once he'd been betrayed by the man kneeling before him.

"No, it can't be true. If you felt that way about me, you would never have..."

"I had no choice. Don't you understand that? They made me into who I am now. They used my feelings for you as a tool to make me do whatever they asked." Gingerly reaching for the gun, he took it easily from Mulder's limp grasp and set it beside him. "I never wanted to hurt you." The words were a whisper as Krycek closed the distance between them and cautiously brought his lips to Mulder's. "Forgive me," he murmured, the soft, warm breath of his words against Mulder's mouth sending a reluctant spark coursing through the older man's body.

"Alex...I can't..." The pained whisper thrilled the former agent as he traced the trembling lips with his tongue, savoring the unbidden need.

"Shhh...yes you can..." He gently pressed his mouth to Mulder's waiting for the other man to respond, not wishing to be the one who wanted this more. His need to ensure Mulder's surrender instilled in him a patience he never thought was in his possession.

Relinquishing whatever control he had left, Mulder groaned and finally gave in to his unwelcome emotions, returning the kiss with a ferocity that matched the anger he'd been feeling mere moments before.

Krycek was shocked at the first taste of Mulder's tongue as it desperately slid over his own, claiming him with a need that screamed of denial and irrational lust. Smiling against the assault, Krycek brought a hand up to Mulder's head and sought to gain purchase in the soft, smooth hair. Mulder did the same, pulling Krycek even closer to him, crushing their mouths together in savage contact.

Suddenly, Mulder pulled away, breathless, his lips swollen and red. "Let's go into the bedroom."

Krycek shook his head and started kissing the side of Mulder's neck. "We can stay here. I know you always have sex on this couch." He raised his head and smirked. "Or what passes for sex."

"How do you-" Mulder paused. "You've been watching me?"

Looking appropriately shamefaced, Krycek nodded. "It's just one more thing they make me do. You can't imagine the number of times I've wanted to bust through your door and let you know you didn't have to be alone. Seeing you sitting here, jerking off...god, Fox, I'd have to do it too, wishing I could be with you the whole time."

For the first time that night, Mulder smiled. "I wish you had been with me."

Returning the smile and feeling more confident with every passing moment, Krycek lowered his head and began biting along Mulder's jaw, his tongue scraping the five o'clock shadow as he languidly licked along the strong lines. He reached Mulder's ear, tugging the soft lobe with his teeth before quickly flicking his tongue over and around its whorls. "Do you know how long I've wanted to do this?"

Mulder shivered at the sensation of moist heat and velvet words and tilted his head back, exposing the inviting curve of his throat. As Krycek tasted the burning skin, he smirked at the realization that the line his mouth marked could just as easily have been made with the cold, sure blade of the knife hidden in his boot.

"Why didn't you let me know?"

Krycek raised his head and kissed the furrowed brow. "I couldn't. I thought it would be best if we were never involved. They could have made it much worse for you if we had been lovers."

Struck by the concern he saw in the usually treacherous eyes, he stroked Krycek's cheek with the back of his fingers before gently brushing a thumb over the parted lips. "It would have been worth it."

Krycek felt a quick stab of delight at the earnestness he saw in Mulder's eyes. "At least now we can give each other what we've both been wanting for so long. If you're still sure about this, that is."

"What do you think?" Mulder grabbed the lapel of Krycek's jacket and pulled him up off his knees until he was leaning awkwardly against Mulder's body. Krycek placed a hand between Mulder's legs and felt the evidence of his arousal.

"I'd say you're a willing participant," he grinned, squeezing gently before easing himself up to sit beside his former partner. Placing a sure arm around Mulder's shoulders, Krycek moved his other hand onto the erection straining against the thin material of Mulder's slacks. "What do you want me to do?"

The reply was quick. "Everything."

"Then maybe we *should* take this to your bed. We'll need the room." He stood up and extended a hand. Mulder stared at him for a moment, making Krycek wonder if he was having second thoughts about taking the next step.

"I trust you, Alex."

A slow, confident grin. "I know."

Mulder took Krycek's hand and the sworn enemies wandered to the bedroom where they slowly undressed each other.

Pulling the other man to him, Mulder nuzzled the soft warm skin of Krycek's neck, teeth biting the pulsating vein throbbing beneath the surface. "Alex, you're beautiful."

"You don't have to flatter me. You have me."

Mulder's hands roamed over the taut muscles of Krycek's back, down to the curves of his backside, memorizing the smooth firmness there before feeling his way back up the tantalizing body to gently grip the strong shoulders. "I should have had you sooner."

"Yeah, well, that couldn't happen. Deal with it." Krycek roughly pulled Mulder even closer to him, grinding his hips against the man who was now ready to dismiss their turbulent history for a round of meaningless sex. He laughed at the thought and claimed Mulder's mouth in a bruising kiss. They pulled apart, breathing heavily, eyes hooded with a need that had yet to be satisfied.

"Get on the bed." The order was growled and Mulder obeyed, his heart racing at the thought of what was about to happen. He lay down on his back and watched, puzzled, as Krycek stood, staring down at him.

"Alex, what is it?"

"I can't believe this is real." The words were the truest statement Krycek had made all evening. As he took in the wanton image before him, he searched his memory for any indication that he'd one day find himself in Mulder's bedroom about to have sex with him.

Mulder put out his hand. "It isn't yet."

Taking Mulder's hand loosely in his, Krycek knelt on the bed, straddling the lean hips. "Just wait." He lowered himself until his body was aligned with Mulder's, their erections sliding over each other in a quest to achieve maximum contact. Krycek closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of sensation that signaled the first trickle of precome from his cock. He kissed Mulder again and began writhing against him, the groans and heady response enhancing his assurance. Every move he made elicited a stronger reaction, allowing him to take further command of the situation.

When Mulder's hand snaked down between their undulating bodies to grasp Krycek's dripping cock, it was stopped by an iron grip.

"Not yet," Krycek snarled against Mulder's mouth, his teeth bared in feral intensity. "I don't want you to touch me yet." There was no way Krycek was going to let it end this easily and he knew that if Mulder began touching him it would be over before things had been properly played out.

"Why?" Mulder's voice was breathless and any other questions were silenced when Krycek squeezed Mulder's hand even tighter making bones grind against each other.

"I want to make this good for you. Let me." The tender expression on Krycek's face belied the pain he was inflicting and Mulder nodded quickly. With a brief kiss on the side of Mulder's mouth, Krycek let go and sat up. "Where do you keep the lube?"

"Medicine cabinet."

"Be right back." Krycek got up and started for the bathroom, leaving Mulder to wonder if he'd made a mistake. As if sensing his partner's hesitance, Krycek turned around. "I'm sorry. I just really want this to be done right."

Mulder nodded and rubbed his aching hand. "It's okay."

Krycek went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He saw the face of a man who was about to win one hell of a prize and he shook his head, chuckling as he opened the cabinet. Finding what he was looking for, he closed the door and winked at his reflection before returning to the bedroom.

"Find it?"

"Yeah. You got any condoms?"

"Night stand. I'm clean, you know."

Krycek opened the drawer and took out a small, foil packet. "I'm sure you are, but you have no idea the places I've been." It was the second truest statement of the night.

"I don't care. C'mere." Mulder grabbed Krycek's hand and pulled him onto the bed. "I just want to be with you." He drew Krycek to him and began peppering his neck with quick kisses, licking the hollow of his throat before nipping and biting a trail down Krycek's body.

Sighing, Krycek was almost ready to give in to the sensations and let Mulder take over. Almost. The deepest, darkest part of him cried out that if he was going to do this, and if this was going to be a real victory, he'd have to be the one to do the taking. Before Mulder could react, Krycek had him on his back, arms pinned above his head. There was no need for Mulder to say a word as Krycek read the cloudy eyes, their color changing from hazel to a swirling mix of green then blue. What he saw there told him everything he needed to know. He smirked as he said the words he knew Mulder was waiting to hear.

"I-Fox, I don't know if I should tell you this."

"What?" An expectant whisper.

"I love you." Krycek paused, waiting to achieve the effect he was seeking. "You don't have to believe me. I can't blame you if you don't."

"I do believe you. I want to believe you."

Releasing Mulder's arms, Krycek moved his hands down to cradle Mulder's face. "Never forget how much I care for you and what I've told you tonight. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you." His lips conveyed the warmth and feeling of the words he spoke as he softly pressed his mouth to Mulder's, urging the other man's lips apart. Before sliding his tongue into the eager mouth, Krycek breathed in, tasting the desire Mulder's body was emitting.

"Thank you, Alex."

"For what, baby?"

Mulder ran a hand down Krycek's back. "For everything. For the truth. For this."

"I love you. You don't have to thank me. I've dreamt about making love to you for so long..." His sentence was cut off by a lush kiss and the slow grinding and thrusting of Mulder's hips as his body demanded more from him.

Krycek slowly broke the kiss and began sliding down the firm lines of Mulder's body, licking and kissing every inch of skin as he did. He relished the taste of arousal and need as it assaulted his senses. It signaled the fact that any lingering doubts Mulder may have been holding on to had vanished.

As Krycek took Mulder's cock into his hand, sweeping his thumb over the wet head, he had to remind himself that this had to be different from the quick rough fucks he was used to doling out. It was vital that he be tender and loving if the charade was to continue working its deceptive magic. He gingerly licked the precome from the slit before taking the head between his lips and running his tongue over the pulsating skin.

Mulder bucked his hips in an effort to slide his cock further into Krycek's mouth, but Krycek held him down not wanting to give him more than was necessary. Finally, once he was ready, Krycek took more of Mulder into his mouth and began sucking at the straining flesh, listening to the moans of approval coming from the his former partner.

"Yeah, that's it...mmm..."

Every word, every sound fueled Krycek's actions until he was swallowing Mulder's entire length. His own cock was aching for release and he was forced to fight the urge to simply forget about Mulder's pleasure and satisfy his own needs. Instead, he concentrated on the task at hand, feeling the heat of Mulder's cock as it slid over his tongue and into his throat. It was a matter of moments before Krycek felt Mulder's body tighten and he quickly withdrew from Krycek's mouth.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Mulder said, breathlessly, "I want to come while you're fucking me."

"Anything you want, lover." Krycek was more than ready to get what he wanted and wasted no time in grabbing the lube and squirting some of the cool, clear gel onto his fingers. "Spread your legs for me," he said softly, kissing Mulder's erection before moving to allow the other man to comply.

Mulder hissed as Krycek slid a finger inside him, reacting to the mixture of the cool gel and welcome intrusion. It had been a long time since he'd felt another man's hand touch him in that way, but his body retained the memory of the pleasure it would soon be experiencing.

"Let me know if I hurt you, Fox. I don't want to hurt you." Krycek's voice was shaking slightly but it only masked the impatience at having to prepare his lover.

"No, just do it, Alex." Mulder pushed against Krycek's finger. "I need you...don't be afraid of a little pain."

The words stopped Krycek in his tracks. Perhaps Mulder *was* used to quick, rough fucks. He stored the information for future reference and added a second finger, stretching the tight muscle, feeling it steadily loosen as Mulder relaxed. Mulder's erection was straining against his stomach and he had begun stroking it, almost impatiently.

"Mmm....I'm ready, Alex....come on..."

Krycek smiled and reached for the condom.

"No, forget it. I want to feel you."

"But I don't want to-"

"No." It was quiet yet forceful. Krycek shrugged inwardly and raised himself up, placing the tip of his cock to the ready opening. He started to push in slowly and was taken by surprise when Mulder thrust his hips forward. "Do it. I won't break. I need this."

"You're not the only one," Krycek muttered to himself. He bit his lip and slipped all the way inside Mulder until his cock was buried to the hilt. The tight heat enveloped him and he was only aware of the throbbing energy of Mulder's body as it overtook him. Trembling slightly, Krycek began to slide his cock in and out of the inviting passage, thrusting his hips in an increasingly frantic rhythm. He couldn't remember ever feeling this much need or lack of control and for a moment found it disconcerting. His body, however, wouldn't allow him to linger on the thought and soon he was only aware of the heat surrounding him, the blood pounding in his ears and the steady rhythm of their heartbeats. He grasped Mulder's cock and started stroking it with the same force until he couldn't any longer tell where he ended and Mulder began. Angling his hips upward until his cock was teasing the powerful gland inside Mulder's body, Krycek found himself wanting nothing more than to make Mulder come.

"Come on, Fox...show me what this is doing to you...come for me..."

Mulder's body convulsed as the sensation of Krycek's hand on his cock coupled with the stimulation of his prostate sent him over the edge. A list of obscenities flooded the room as Mulder came, streams of semen splashing his chest and covering Krycek's hand.

"God, Alex...I love you."

"I know you do, baby..." Krycek kissed Mulder's open mouth, biting the bottom lip as he continued to slide in and out of his lover, driving deeper with every thrust. "This feels so good...I was made to fuck you."

Mulder put his arms around Krycek, wanting their bodies as close together as possible. "We're unbeatable together...come on, baby...I want to feel you come inside me."

"Ahhh...Fox....oh god..." Krycek squeezed his eyes shut at the pleasurable pain of his approaching orgasm. He felt the semen as it rushed through his cock in a maddening tingle and into the hot recesses of Mulder's body. His body shuddering as his cock continued to pulsate and release its load, he opened his eyes briefly to see the glazed look of surrender on his lover's face. Closing them again, the sparks that had been coursing through his body faded rapidly and were replaced with bone-weary languor. He finally gave in and unsteadily lowered himself to lie on Mulder's chest, casually licking the fine sheen of sweat coating the hot skin. His hand idly traced a path down the trail of come and hair to Mulder's crotch, fingers flickering lightly over the sensitive penis lying spent in its nest of dark curls. For a moment, he wondered what it would feel like inside him but dismissed the thought as pure fantasy.

The two men lay silent and sated in each other's arms, lost in their own thoughts. Mulder had never felt so contented and complete. Whether or not this was something that would develop into anything real, he wasn't sure. For now he knew he could be satisfied with the turn their relationship had taken.

Mulder finally broke the silence. "How do you feel?" He stroked Krycek's hair, kissing the damp locks that had fallen across the glistening forehead.

"You have no idea how good I feel." The statement was punctuated with a deep, hard kiss. "I'll feel even better after a hot shower with the man I love. You up for another round?"

Mulder laughed. "I have a feeling I will be. Let's go." He started to get up.

"You go ahead and get things started. I just need to grab something to drink."

"Okay, but don't take too long." Mulder quickly kissed Krycek. "Love you."

An easy smile. "I know." Krycek watched Mulder leave and waited until he heard the shower start before jumping out of bed and hurriedly getting dressed.

*****

Krycek opened the passenger side door of the nondescript black sedan and quickly got in.

"What took you so long?"

Looking at the driver, he smirked. "Were you worried about me?"

"Maybe. Did you find it?"

Krycek pulled the folder out of his jacket and showed it to the other man before casually tossing it onto the back seat.

"You should have done a better job of looking out for him. He caught me."

"What? Alex, I swear, I didn't see him."

Bemused, Krycek stared at the worried face before stroking a flushed cheek. "It's okay. I just made up some dumbass story and he let me go."

"Good. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I got a bit more from him than just that damn file, anyway."

"Like what?"

Krycek leaned over and roughly kissed his latest accomplice. "I'll show you later. Let's go."

The driver started the car and they pulled out into the darkness, red taillights glowing.

Mulder watched from his living room window as Krycek drove away, the steady pulse of vengeance filling him with every heartbeat. When Krycek hadn't joined him in the shower, there had been a moment of panic. It had only worsened when Mulder went to the kitchen and saw no sign of his new lover. The panic had been immediately replaced with sick regret and anger when he'd gone to his desk and saw that the file was gone. As the car disappeared into the inky blackness, Mulder vowed that the next time Alex Krycek crossed his path, the bastard wouldn't get away.

END


End file.
